


Great Scott!

by IAmSoSadICantCry



Series: Great Scott! [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, I changed the time from 30 years to 14, It's Scott coming into the real world again and being happy what do you want from me?, Might be OOC, My First Ninjago Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 12, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSoSadICantCry/pseuds/IAmSoSadICantCry
Summary: Scott comes into the real world again, for the first time in 14 years.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Great Scott! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Great Scott!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is my first Ninjago Fanfic so sorry if it's out of character. I just saw an extreme lack of Scott fanfic here and I wanted to try filling that void in my heart.
> 
> Also; I changed the time from 30 years to 14 because it makes more sense to me

After Scott got cubed, it felt so wrong.

He was only slightly aware of what was going on around him, that he was being used. It felt like floating in a dream, with a blanket of dread on top. When Scott was cubed, he was afraid that he would go in vain, or that he would never see the place he came from ever again.

Then, all at once, he was standing in a bright yellow light that hurt his eyes. Walking forwards and out of the light, he emerged into a warehouse. He didn’t take note of it, more interested in the outside. He walked on autopilot, feeling almost numb and hopeful at the same time.

The sky was blue, the buildings grey and towering above Scott. He saw and heard others around him, but they were white noise to him.

It felt unreal, being where he wanted to be again. Outside the game, outside his prison that hundreds of others were trapped in as well.

A hand touched his shoulder, which he flinched at. It has been awhile since Scott let people touch him like that. She had blond hair and a purple outfit, Jennifer. She had been cubed herself soon into the game, wanting to help him when the red visors took off one of his lives. She looked happy, and had a calm smile.

Scott also noticed a ball of energy with purple pigtails, who barreled into him for a hug after they made eye contact. She hugged him tightly, bouncing on her feet. “We’re out! And I got to keep my pigtails too!”

Jennifer joined the hug after a light laugh. “Glad to see you’re okay, Scott.” She said, a devious smirk on her face. “I did sacrifice myself for you.”

Scott laughed, and pried the purple pigtail girl off him. He didn’t know her name, but she had told him he couldn’t die because her sister got cubed for his escape.

The two sisters hugged, said their goodbyes, and left for their home. Scott knew he wouldn’t see them again, but it was good to see the sisters reunited.

Scott looked around, and it didn’t take long to spot the ninja. They were talking, and there seemed to be three more with them. Probably their friends.

Cole and Kai spotted him first. “Oh hey! Scott!” Cole shouted as he ran up to Scott, “You’re out!” Kai said from behind Cole. They gave him a hug, and they were followed by Nya, Lloyd, and Jay. Scott smiled, glad his faith was put in a right place. “So what happened? How did you get us out?” Scott asked. “Oh, it was crazy from what they have told us.” Kai said. “Me and Cole got cubed in the race.”

The following explanation from everyone did sound crazy, and it was the abridged version.

“So… Unagami isn’t going to do anything like that again?” Scott asked, concerned. Jay nodded, “Yeah, I think so. He was just a scared kid in the end.” 

Scott felt kind of, heavy emotions on that topic.

But Scott decided to push his feelings of Unagami to the side, he wasn’t the one who stopped a crazy video game from invading the real world. And Jay wasn’t the one who was held in stasis for an unknown amount of time, waking up in an unfinished game city with only some NPCs, watching as the game is finished and as new people are brought into their doom. Different perspectives, and Scott isn't going to question the one who saved him.

Scott sighed, “If you say so.”

“If I may interject, who is this?” Scott saw the three others that were with the Ninja, an old bearded man, and two…… androids? Scott felt uneasy.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Scott yet.” Cole said, and he clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Scott helped us get the Keytana in the game, and helped us hide from those red visors.” Cole explained affectionately. “And he helped me when I first appeared in Prime Empire!” Jay added. “I would’ve been cubed long before you guys showed up in there if he didn’t help me!”

Scott felt a little flush at the praise. The metal man spoke again, “Well, it is nice to meet you Scott. I’m Zane, a nindroid and master of ice.” Zane extended his hand, and Scott took it. The hand was cold, but surprisingly not uncanny. Nya pointed to the metal lady, “That is Pixal,” and then the white bearded man, “and that is Master Wu.”

“Hi. Good to meet you too.” Scott said, retracting his hand quickly. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s a nindroid?” A look of confusion came over the group, and Scott held up his hands. “I was stuck in a game for 14 years, give me some slack.”

“14 years?” Pixal asked. “Do you have anywhere to go now that you’re back?”

Not likely, Scott thought. His foster parents were never close to him, and his apartment was almost certainly given away and occupied now. What did they do to his stuff? Scott shook his head, “No, haven’t really thought about it.”

“We have an empty room in the monastery, you can stay there until further notice. If you are willing to share.” Wu spoke up, his voice worn out but kind. Scott saw Seven a few paces away from him. Considering she doesn't have anywhere to go either, she will probably be his roommate if he accepts.

Scott didn’t give himself time to think too hard, accepting the offer. Even if it was cramped, it would be better than being homeless in a time he doesn’t completely understand.


End file.
